


An end has a start

by heramew



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017), Prey Mooncrash
Genre: Angst, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heramew/pseuds/heramew
Summary: One year after the tragic events taking place on Talos and Pytheas, Claire receives a text from someone she never thought would want to see her again.
Relationships: Claire Whitten/Riley Yu
Kudos: 19





	An end has a start

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts for more than a year, I think it was time to publish it, even if it is technically unfinished.  
> Enjoy x

"Hi Riley."

The scientist looked up, setting her phone on the table. 

"You're late."

"I know. Traffic was mal. Took me a while to find the cafe."

"Sit down."

Claire did as told, still surprised her former boss had asked to see her, especially after the recent events. She hadn't seen Riley in almost a year, neither received any news from her. 

They both pretended to be busy on their phones until the waiter came to take their order. Hot chocolate for Claire and black tea for Riley. 

Once their drinks arrived, the scientist finally broke the silence. 

"So. Why do you think you're here?"

Claire's eyebrows arched. She obviously had questioned herself many times about it, but never truly found a satisfying answer. With Riley, there was no need to fuss.

"I dunno."

The director sighed and leant closer to her, placing both hands flat on the table.

"Okay I'm going to be very clear. What went on between us, in Pytheas, the time we spent together before you shamelessly tried to assassinate me. It's something that is never to be spoken of ever again. I want your word."

The KASMA agent stared at her for a while, then her eyes dropped down on her hands. Those pretty, delicate hands that she got somehow used to see on her body, longing for their touch. For a quick second, her brain registered the fact that she would never be able to feel them again, and her impulsive behaviour made her grab hold of Riley's hands for a brief second, making her jump in response. 

_Claire's hands on her hips, constantly bringing her body closer to her own. Heavy breathing against her ear, with the occasional distinctive sounds of her name being moaned in pleasure. Her own fingers sinking between Claire's thighs while her other hand massages her breast. Claire's tongue on her jaw, set exactly where she knows Riley wants it._

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, it's okay" Riley quickly answered before hiding her now shaky hands under the table. "I didn't expect the tea to be this hot, that's all."

"Yes, of course."

Another silence.

"I heard things went pretty well for you."

Claire nodded.

"TranStar dropped all charges against me. Must have been out of guilt."

Riley was about to argue but she knew exactly why her cousins decided to let Claire go. For all she knew, TranStar might even have made agreements with KASMA. 

"I guess you're free now. What are you going to do?"

Claire took a sip of her chocolate, leaving a thin mustache of cream above her lips, making Riley unconsciously lick her own. 

"I dunno yet. Prolly go back to KASMA."

The scientist sighed.

"Don't you want to get a _real_ job?"

"That's a real job. I get payed for it."

"I mean, don't you want to do something more rewarding? Stealing other people's discoveries is a terrible thing. And should I add attempted murder and _actual_ murder?"

Claire looked away.

"You never apologised for it. For trying to kill me."

Her absence of reaction triggered Riley's anger. The director went for her arm.

"Hey! Don't you have anything to-"

Claire's hand moved quickly to grab Riley's wrist, unleashing another wave of memories.

_Claire's lips brushing against her neck as her body moved up and down against her own, nails digging hard into the flesh of her hip and forearm. No hickey and that's the rule. But Riley can tell how desperate her lover is to muffle her moans against her skin. She smiles, places her hand over Claire's mouth and feels her teeth immediately biting in her palm. A tear rolls down her cheek but her hips keep rocking against Riley's other hand, begging her to go deeper thrust after thrust. Do you love me? Do you, do you?_

The KASMA agent let go of Riley's wrist. 

"I don't... I don't want to talk about this."

"How convenient" 

Riley spat. They remained quiet for a while, both pretending to be distracted by their drinks and the few other people in the cafe. Claire eventually looked back at Riley. 

"What happened up there, between us-"

"Was purely because of our confused and tired brains."

She sighed with a strange smile on her lips. 

"I was gonna say that it was something I'll always remember."

"I think you should forget about it."

Claire started to play with her spoon. 

"I can still feel yer touch..."

"Stop."

Riley's voice was cold, but something within her caught Claire's attention. A very subtle, almost unnoticeable shiver in her tone. She tried to touch her hand but this time, the scientist removed it before she could reach her.

"Don't."

Claire sat back on her chair and smirked.

"Liar."

Riley sighed and shook her head.

"You will never change."

The spy shrugged, visibly amused by her superior's comment. Riley, on the other hand, was slightly less pleased.

"Get out."

"But I haven't payed for my-"

" _My treat._ Now get out."

Her voice was now steadier but Claire knew there was still something. She stood up and raised her hands.

"Okay I'll go then. Cya around."

"Goodbye Claire."

Riley kept her eyes on her until she closed the door and walked away. 

She took a deep breath and sat back on her chair. Once her tea was finished, she payed for both drinks and left.

It was without real surprise that she found Claire sitting on a fence a few meters away from the cafe.

"What? Is the KASMA HQ closed on Monday?" 

"Very funny." 

Riley folded her arms and Claire jumped off the fence. 

"Listen. I can keep mah word about it. I can keep this a secret, cuz that's what I'm really good at. But -" 

"Oh, of course there is a _but_. As if your release wasn't enough. What do you want now? Money?" 

"D'you always have to bark like that before people get to finish talkin?" 

Riley gave her an ice-cold look. 

"I am not barking." 

"Fine. I can restrain my mouth but not my mind. I'm not tryin to forget those memories anyhow." 

"And why not?" 

"Cuz they're mine! And you can't take that away from me." 

Riley's hand went straight for Claire's shoulder and squeezed. There was nothing friendly about it. 

"Fine. But if I hear one word about it, I will turn your life into a nightmare." 

The KASMA agent smiled and removed Riley's hand slowly. 

"That's what I like about ya. You're all bark _all_ bite. You haven't changed have ya?"

_And how delicious. Do you love me? Riley doesn't need her to reply. Claire's body can answer for her, intoxicated and blinded by the profound lust washing through her body._

_When they're done, when Claire's head is resting on Riley's chest with her hand lazily stroking her thigh, the director doesn't ask again. There is no need. She knows._

"I could say the same about you. I thought you would have learnt from your mistakes, but you haven't. You're back to zero, back to KASMA." 

"And so what? You're also back to zero and back to TranStar." 

Riley sighed. 

"No. I'm not doing this anymore. I want to do something different. Start over. Somewhere else. And I think you should too." 

Her tone had soften with her last sentence. Claire put both hands in her pockets and looked away. 

"Maybe. I'll think about it." 

Riley sighed again and checked her phone. 

"I need to go now. Goodbye, Claire." 

"Can I at least get your address if you move out of town?" 

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." 

Claire shrugged. 

"I suppose I'll probably find it one way or another anyway." 

Riley couldn't help but smile as she turned around and started walking away from her. 

"I know you will..." 


End file.
